You found me
by LunaMoonlight100
Summary: Genderswapped TT. Beast Girl had it with everything and decided to end her life. Will Revan, the love of her life, make it in time to prevent this from happening? Written with Titanic Piano theme, listen it whiel reading. Comments please! Oh, and this is one shot.


Beast Girl was on the roof of the Titan Tower, trying with all her might not to cry. She was the big girl now, and big girls don't cry.

-Stupid Revan... Creepie, gloomy, ''I'm soooo secretive so I have to be the rude to the one girl that has enough patiente with a jerk like me'' Revan! Ugh! –She was muttering to herself. Beast Girl really had no idea what wrong was she doing. She went to his room, knocked first of course, and simply asked him to go hang out with the rest of team. He declined and she tried to get him to say yes, resulting him loosing his patience and yell at her.

And why her? Sure, she could be a little childish at the time, but that was the only way for her not to... She mentally slapped herself. Do not go there, BG, she told her mind. But she couldn't help it. Her parents. The accident. Graves. Cold, fearfull sense of lonelyness. Days and nights spent next to her parents's graves, wishing to be with them. Cursing her powers for allowing her to fly away... And for letting her live to only feel lonely again. The tears rolled down her face. Beast Girl would sometimes even forgot her real name... Geryn Marcy Logan. Yeah, that was it, she remembered. How much she hated her name... And now she would give anything to be called like that only once... And by only one person...

-But he won't... He is too secretive and ''dangerous'' for that. Geez, what a jerk! – Beast Girl thought. Oh, how much she was jaleous on Blazinfire and Robyn. Their love was simple, pure, cute,... The kind of love she would never experience. Than she heard the clock turning midnight. It was official. She looked at the sky and more tears rolled from her soft green eyes.

-Hi, mum and dad... I sure hope you guys are having a blast wherever you are... I'm sorry I can't be at your actual graves, but as you can see... Anyway, I miss you guys. I miss you sooo much, and I know that, even though I have great friends who are like family to me... I still feel incomplete. I need you. I really don't know who said it, but it's not getting easier as the time passes. It gets harder. I still feel alone as that day. Please, answer me... Can you s-s-see me? Hhhhhear me? ARE YOU EVEN THERE?! – She shouted at the sky and kicked a rock. Her hands curled into fists and her eyes shutted.

Than she changed into a bird and flew off. Beast Girl had no idea where she was going, but she could care less. Away from everything. From pain, from lonelyness, from loss. But there was no such place. At least not on Earth. As the Jump City was passing benith her, she was passing her life benith her eyes. She founded very funny how one animal could change her life forever. One green monkey. Would she be alive if she wasn't bitten? No, she probably wouldn't be. But who would miss her, and what would change? She had never done anything super special like Robyn, or was born by prophercy like Revan, or as the royalty like Blazinfire, or mech magician like Cyber. She was just plain old, useless, the weakest link.

Nobody.

Beast Girl suddenly saw a tall cliff. It was very similiar. The cliff in Africa from which she saw her parents die...

She landed there and watch the ocean. It was so peaceful. So full of freedom she longed for. And now was her chance. To be free! Free from pain, and sorrow, and guilt. Teen Titans will miss her, sure, but they are strong team. They will manage. BG took off her jacket and shoes and came to teh edge of the cliff. The waves were hitting the cliff hard, but she wasn't afraid. There was only one thing left to do. She took her neklace her mother gave her that day and opened it. Inside, on one half was the pic of her family. On the next one was the pic of Teen Titans, with her in the middle, smiling while the others around her were leaning on eachother, and had silly faces. Even Revan sticked his tongue out! She smiled and more tears came. She took off her meadlion and put it into her jacket so teh others can find it in memory of her.

-Here we go... – She opened her arms wide and looked at the moon. Then she closed her eyes and jumped.

A second before she hit the cold water, she thought she heard a scream. But she will never find out.

* * *

-BEAST GIRL! NOOOOO! – Revan shouted while seeing her jump from a huge cliff into the cold, wild ocean with no wish to fight it. He hurried down in order to catch her.

-Stupid, stupid, stupid! – He was muttering to himself while looking fro her on the surface, but with no succes. Fear was growing and his powers were starting to get out of control, but he could care less. The only girl with enough patience for him was going to die! Well, not on his watch! He took as much oxygen he could and dived benith water.

It was dark and cold, really cold, but he barely was sencing it. He swimmed deeper and desperatly tried to catch a sign of her, but Revan failed. He took more oxygen and started again. And again, until he finally senced her. He swimmed with all his might and saw her, with few bubbles coming outta her mouth. Revan swimmed them on the surcice and flew up to the cliff, carreing her a s gentle as he could. Even now, while almost drowned, and with her short green hair wet, she was reminding him on the fairy. She always did. And idiotic as Revan was, he decided to let the emotion he longed for years, love, just pass by him.

-Come on, BG, don't die on me now, not today, please, don't! If you care for me nearly as half I care for you, DON'T DIE! I need you, for Azarath's sake! – He was yelling while giving her mouth to mouth and trying to get the water outta her lungs.

Then suddenly her eyes opened and she puked the rest of the water on the grass.

-W-w-w-what hap-p-p-pened? Rav? Wh-w-w-what are you d-d-d-doing here? – BG asked while shivering. He picked up the cloack he left on the grass and put it around her petite figure. Revan tried to come up with the best explanation.

-I followed you. I... I wanted to apologize for earlier and saw you jump. Beast Girl, what in the name of Azarath were you thinking?! Suicide?! I nearly had a heart attack! – He shouted while she bowed her head in shame. He sighed and put his hand on her shoulder. BG carefully looked at him.

-Sorry, it's just that... When I saw you jump, I never got so scared in all my life. And I mean it. Thought of you dead... I-I-I-I guess I freaked out. I'm sorry. –

-No, I'm sorry. This was stupid. I just couldn't take it anymore. The pain, the sorrow, the death of my parents... I also freaked out. You have every right to yell at me. –

-No. Cause I understand. Trust me, pain and sorrow are not unknown to me... But loss of someboddy like you... I'm not sure would I survive it. Beast Girl, look, the only reason I yelled at you and told you to leave me alone was cause I... I was afraid. – He whispered.

-You? Scared? Yeah, right! – BG replied.

-Hey, even half demons get scared! I was scared of you. – Now that shocked her.

-Me? –

-You... You are making me feel the way I am not suppose to feel. You make my heart beat and you make me happy... And I wan't to smile and laugh whenever you're around and I want to shout, and even dance! My powers are becoming out of control for that and that's a reason I was refusing to be near you if I could avoid it. – Revan explained while blushing. There was a blush on her too. She slowly got up and turned back at him.

-Are you just saying taht cause I almost died? – She whispered. He also got up and turned her around to face him. He looked in her soft green eyes he fell in love the first time he saw her and gentle, sensible face. To him, she was adorable, funny, energetic, like sun. Like fire. Everything he desired and missed. His pece of puzzle he was looking for.

He leaned his forehead to hers and took her for her hands, while sencing her heartbeat agains his.

-You know when somebody lies... And belive me, Geryn, – Her eyes opened widely and her heart started to beat faster – I am not just telling you this. I love you. –

-I-I-I love you too, Revan. I trully, honestly do. – BG said and he leaned his lps towards hers. She still had some solt on her lips, but he could also taste tofu. That made him smile through teh kiss and in that moment the rock next to them exploded.


End file.
